A need exists for a method for installing in the field, glass into a door opening wherein the connectors for holding the glass to the door do not create holes in the door, window or glass panel, and the connectors are concealed from view by a user of the door.
A need exists for a method to install glass in a door opening in the field that is quick to install, easy to use, and requires no training.
A need exists for a method to install glass into existing doors and existing windows for better insulation, to save on the use of fossil fuels and associated energy costs without the need for advanced training.
A need exists for a method to install glass and security grill combinations into existing door openings and existing window openings in locations with increased crime rates to provide greater levels of safety in the home for children and senior citizens.
A need exists for a method to install glass in a door assembly using a dual support connector that is lightweight, rust resistant, and hidden within the door, without forming holes in the existing doors or windows.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.